Resiliencia
by Maye Malfter
Summary: Rey se fue mientras Finn se encontraba inconsciente, por lo que el ex-stormtrooper nunca pudo despedirse. Poe, sin embargo, sigue a su lado.


**Rated:** Teen and up audiences

 **Género:** Romance ; Hurt/Comfort ; Sci-fi

 **Fandom:** Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens

 **Pairing:** Poe Dameron/Finn ; Rey/Finn

 **Palabras:** 1500 aprox.

 **Aclaratorias:** Ambientado luego de Episodio VII.

 **Advertencias:** SLASH (relación hombre/hombre). Si no es lo tuyo, por favor no leas c;

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Star Wars pertenecen a George Lucas, Disney, J.J. Abrams y otro montón de gente que honestamente desconozco. La historia a continuación es de mi completa autoría, tomo responsabilidad por ella y no gano nada más que paz mental por publicarla.

* * *

Para **Mundo Crayzer**. Gracias por inspirarme a escribir esta cursilería c:

* * *

.

 **Resiliencia**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

—¿No puedes dormir? —La voz de Poe resonó en la oscurecida habitación, seguida de un silencio que Finn interpretó como la anticipación de una respuesta. Finn suspiró y profirió un sonido que esperaba fuera una negación—. Yo tampoco —respondió Poe a su vez, y acto seguido Finn vio una figura oscura descolgarse de la litera de arriba.

Corría la segunda noche del tercer mes después del ataque a la Base Starkiller, la catorceava noche desde que Finn despertara por primera vez luego de ser atacado en el bosque por Kylo Ren. Los doctores le dijeron que era prácticamente un milagro que un ataque de esa magnitud no hubiera acabado con él en el acto y que nadie se explicaba cómo es que no había sido atravesado por el láser de luz de Ren; la chaqueta de Poe no corrió con tanta suerte.

—¡Arrímate! Hazme algo de espacio —comandó Poe tan pronto puso los pies en el suelo. Finn se limitó a soltar un sonoro suspiro, pegando la espalda a la pared como había terminado haciéndolo las últimas noches desde que Poe fuese asignado como su compañero de cuarto.

La orden de que tuviera un compañero bajó desde la propia General Organa tras ser informada de lo mucho que le estaba costando a Finn adaptarse a su nueva vida como combatiente de la Resistencia, o eso le había dicho Poe en una de sus cada vez más comunes conversaciones nocturnas. Según muchos de sus camaradas, Poe no sabía mentir, así que no había razones para dudar de sus palabras. Lo que no las hacía menos humillantes.

Habían asignado a Poe como su niñera —por no decir su espía— porque no parecía tan comprometido con la Resistencia como todos los demás. Quizás la General Organa temía que volviera sus lealtades en contra de la Resistencia, o —como Poe se lo decía cada vez que podía— tal vez era simple preocupación por su bienestar. Fuera cual fuese el motivo, el punto era que Poe y él habían terminado durmiendo juntos en la minúscula habitación asignada para ambos, donde el espacio apenas alcanzaba para moverse sin tropezar y donde la palabra "privacidad" no era más que un simple concepto.

—Y… ¿Otra vez pensando en tu amiga? —preguntó Poe tan pronto se acomodó frente a él en la cama. Finn se limitó a resoplar.

—¿Siempre fuiste tan pesado, Dameron? No recuerdo que fueras así de pesado.

—Se llama "perseverancia" y te haría bien utilizar un poco durante el entrenamiento. Suspirar toda la noche como un adolescente no hará que Rey regrese de su misión, ¿lo sabías? Mucho menos teniendo una misión tan importante como la suya.

Finn rodó los ojos. Sabía que la misión de Rey era traer de regreso al Caballero Jedi Luke Skywalker, y que eso significaría una gran ventaja para la Resistencia. Lo que no se explicaba era por qué su amiga había tardado tanto tiempo en regresar, si se suponía que ya lo tenían localizado. Más que ganas de verla de nuevo, era una preocupación constante por ella lo que mantenía a Finn despierto por las noches. Era como si algo le dijera que Rey no la estaba pasando del todo bien, que estaba enfrentándose a dificultades más allá de su comprensión. Y si había algo que Finn hubiera querido hacer desde que la conoció en Jakku era protegerla, incluso a sabiendas de que la muchacha era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

—Eso ya lo sé —respondió Finn, mirando la figura de Poe frente a él. La única luz de la habitación era la que se colaba por las rendijas de la puerta y la ventana, por lo que era realmente difícil distinguir algo más allá de una oscura silueta con la forma de su compañero—. Es sólo que… no soy tan _resistente_. —Y así como así a Finn le dio por reír.

Rió hasta que le dolieron las costillas, cerrando los ojos y dejando que las oleadas de risa se apoderaran de él. Pero tan de repente como llegaron, las ganas de reír le abandonaron, dejándole un vacío en el pecho bastante desagradable.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Poe luego de varios segundos de silencio—. ¿Cómo que no eres tan resistente?

—Es una tontería —respondió Finn, secándose las comisuras de los ojos—. Algo que le dije a Rey y que ni siquiera recordaba.

—Me gustan las tonterías —afirmó Poe con una clara sonrisa en la voz. Finn sonrió también. Definitivamente "perseverancia" era una de las palabras que mejor definían al piloto. Suspiró resignado.

—Cuando Rey y yo nos conocimos, le dije que pertenecía a la Resistencia. Una mentira, obviamente, pero una que la llevó a confiar en mis buenas intenciones. En Takodana le dije la verdad, pero aun así ella me pidió que me quedara con ella y con Solo, que los ayudara a traer a tu droide de vuelta a D'Qar, pero yo me negué e intenté huir como un cobarde.

—Al final regresaste —agregó Poe, en tono serio—. Y rescatarla fue tu idea.

—Lo sé, pero de no haber intentado escapar quizás Rey jamás habría estado en peligro. Pude haberla protegido. Pero al final no soy tan resistente como ella cree.

Poe resopló al escuchar sus palabras, acercándose más a él y posando una mano sobre el pecho de Finn, justo encima de su corazón. El gesto tomó a Finn desprevenido, pero resultaba extrañamente confortante sentir el calor de Poe unido con el sube y baja de su propia respiración.

—¿Sabes lo que creo? —preguntó Poe, bajo la atenta mirada de Finn—. Creo que Rey no vio resistencia en ti, sino algo más. Algo especial que la hizo querer convencerte de hacer lo correcto aun cuando estabas empeñado en huir de tus problemas.

—¿Algo especial?

—Exactamente. Y puedo apostar que fue lo mismo que yo vi en ti cuando me ayudaste en el Finalizer, algo mucho más valioso que la resistencia.

—¿Qué podría ser más valioso que la resistencia?

Poe se acercó un poco más hacia él, provocando un escalofrío involuntario que Finn no supo cómo interpretar. No era extraño tener a Poe invadiendo su espacio personal como si tal no existiera, pero esa vez había algo diferente, un dejo de intensidad que Finn no había sentido en ninguna de las noches anteriores. Tragó con dificultad.

—Resiliencia —dijo Poe en un susurro, el vaho de su aliento dando de lleno contra los labios de Finn.

Definitivamente estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, pero Finn no encontraba dentro de él la voluntad de hacer nada al respecto más que quedarse tal y como estaba, con el corazón latiéndole cada vez más rápido. A esas alturas de seguro que Poe ya se habría dado cuenta.

—¿Qué es la resiliencia? —preguntó Finn en cuanto el silencio se hizo insoportable.

—Es la capacidad de sobreponerse a las adversidades. De aprender y mejorar a partir de ellas. Ser resistente supone simplemente soportarlas sin quebrarse, pero ser resiliente involucra también un crecimiento. —Finn abrió los ojos muy grande, en un gesto de sorpresa que de seguro paso desapercibido para su compañero.

—¿Y tú crees eso… de mí?

Poe compuso una gran sonrisa, visible incluso con la poca iluminación del lugar. Apartó la mano del pecho de Finn y la posó en su mejilla, acariciando su pómulo con el pulgar de manera afectuosa.

—No lo creo, Finn —dijo en voz muy baja, pero con la firmeza que le caracterizaba—. Lo sé. —Y sin avisar, Poe depositó un beso en su frente.

De nuevo, Finn no supo cómo reaccionar ante eso, demasiado aturdido como para apartarse o tan siquiera pensar. Poe habló de nuevo, alejándose de Finn lo suficiente como para dejar pasar el aire entre ellos. Dejó de tocarle.

—Ahora vamos a dormir. Mañana tenemos entrenamiento y si ambos apestamos en la simulación, la General Organa me mandará a limpiar el ducto de desperdicios. De nuevo.

Finn rio ante aquello, recordando la historia que Poe le había contado acerca de la vez en la que se escapó del entrenamiento para ir a visitarle en el hospital y los siete días que pasó limpiando el ducto de desperdicios después de eso. Se acomodó mejor en la cama, intentando no chocar con los pies de Poe que casi siempre estaban demasiado fríos.

Pensándolo bien, no era tan malo estar donde estaba, formando parte del bando correcto y en compañía de alguien que poco a poco se había vuelto muy especial para él. Podría acostumbrarse a ello e incluso se sentía emocionado por la perspectiva de entrenar junto a otros que, como él, querían convertirse en artilleros estelares. Sí, pensaba en Rey y la extrañaba, pero algo le decía que algún día el destino los volvería a reunir, por lo que de momento lo mejor era preocuparse por convertirse en un buen combatiente de la Resistencia.

Y entre imágenes de láseres de colores disparados desde una cabina y con las sonrisas de Poe y de Rey grabadas en la retina, Finn por fin se quedó dormido.

.

 **Fin~**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Qué puedo decir, soy fan de Star Wars antes incluso de saber lo que era ser fan de algo. Episodio VII removió fibras y aquí está el resultado. Si estás leyendo esto, gracias por acompañarme, y por supuesto ¡espero sus opiniones! Abrazos a todos.

 _Maye~_


End file.
